Speedlimit
by Siah1
Summary: After that Ember and I became the best of friends. I wasn't the loser Catherine Morris anymore, I was Kitty . That girl who always wore the same black boots and red leather. I still wasn't a somebody not yet. Not until I met him. Sequel to The Inferno


_I'm Nobody who are you are you Nobody too_

I wasn't much to look at if you really looked at me I mean. I was okay not the prettiest girl you could fine but definitely not the ugliest. I was shy, bookish the type of girl who boys didn't talk to and if they did it was usually about the answers to the bio test. I wasn't popular not even memorable not until I met her.

Ember McClain was the new girl at Casper Junior High but somehow she knew everybody by second period. Her long black hair and light blue eyes were a dangerous combination. Boys wanted to bang her, girls wanted to be her. I was no different. I had almost all my classes with Ember McClain but she never spoke to me.

Not until that day.

_Josh Evans was the school poster boy. Quarterback with a quarter brain as I liked to call him. Each day he would somehow 'forget' his homework and persuade some loser to give him his. Today was I was that loser_. _Normally I would just let him take it, watch him white out my name and ask can I turn my assignment in late. But today was different, I don't know whether it was the fact that my Stepmom drank all the coffee, my step brothers 'goodnight 'kiss, or pure nerve._

"_Josh give it back"_._ I reached for my paper only to grab his sleeve. Laughter escapes the room, if a loser stood up to Josh it was considered entertainment. Like fighting Hulk Hogan, you know who'd win you just want to see how much of fool the other would make of themselves._

_And currently I was making the biggest fool of myself. My neat pony tail was coming out leaving my blonde hair looking like a birds nest. My long plaid skirt somehow became stuck to the end of Josh's shoe. With just a step I could-_

_Fall. _

_Flat on my face and everybody was watching. Laughter erupted the room as I tried my best to keep my tears from falling. Why did I have to say something? Why didn't I just let him take it? As if I wasn't embarrassed enough Josh firmly kept his foot on my skirt as I tried to get up._

_Rip. _

"_Perfect" I muttered. Completely aware that everybody could see my flower printed underwear. Flashes escaped the room, as laughter filled it. Just when had everyone decided to take out there phones. I looked frantically for some clothing, some help but I knew no one would-_

"_Hey". Ember voice was loud and demanding much different from her flirtatious tone she normally used._

_"Give her back her paper Now". For a moment everyone laughed it off. She was kidding right. There's no way Ember McClain would stick up for this loser. Then Ember decked Josh right in the kisser._

_Silence. No one dared to make a sound. Josh narrowed his eyes while the blood dripped from his bruised nose. The doorknob jiggled before our teacher Mr. Pitts stepped in, late as usually. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was going on. It took an even shorter amount of time for him to send Ember and I to the princeples office and Josh to the nurse._

_The walk to the principle office was nerve racking. Ember and I walked in consecutively. Her high hill clicking demanding attention. While my ratty converse scuffed the floor. She glanced at my shoes and I was sure she was make fun of me._

"_Nice Kicks". I stood still for a moment and glance at my once embarrassing shoes._

_I wore them all next week._

I know it sounds like nothing much, but to me it was everything. Nobody had ever complimented me before. For some reason I found myself trying to impress Ember more than anyone else. I dressed a little toward her style, cut my hair, wore make up. When that didn't work I offered to do her Homework.

_Ember McClain careless glanced at the detention she received for not doing her homework yet again. The teacher at the time Ms. Potts was currently giving Ember a know it all smirk. I don't know why Ember never goes to detention, everybody knows that._

_Maybe she knew something I didn't. Maybe this was Embers last chance and if she didn't go she would be kicked out of school. Or maybe I was overacting. Still I offered to do her homework. She laughed right in my face. I was as red as a tomato in the hot Georgia sun. It wasn't just because Ember my high school idol was laughing but everyone else too. Because when Ember McClain laughs you can bet a dollar everyone else will fallow. _

_After a while her laughs turned to giggles and her eye liner began to run. She wiped the side of her eye making it somehow look cool and said" Thanks uh-_

"_Catherine. Catherine Marie Morris". Please tell me I did not just say my full name._

"_Yeah um Thanks Kitty but I think seeing as Potty over there heard ya she'll be checking for simulariesties". I sunk even further in my chair while glancing at Ms. Potts who seemed utterly amused._

"_How bout this though we meet up and you help me answer all the ones I don't get". _

My response was so spazberrising it can never be repeated. When Ember came to my house I had spent the last two days cleaning and ridding any embarrassments.

"_Nice place". Ember stepped into my house wearing a crop top and leather pants. To say I was surprised she even showed up was an understatement. I quickly showed her to the 'study area' I had prepared. She glanced at the walls and blew short bubbles as I explained why you can't factor tangent. I mumbled out my frustrations as we went through each problem for Monday's homework. I was more frustrated when I found out Ember hadn't written a single thing I said down._

"_Yeah that's cool and all Kitty but don't you wanna do something fun" she said while reapplying a thick red lipstick perfectly on her lips._

"_Like what" I must of mumbled it because she asked me the same question again. Before I knew it she dragged me to the nearest mall. We walked around for a bit not really going into any stores. I stopped at store called Shiek and basically drooled over the black boots in the window._

"_You like em" Ember asked. I almost kicked myself right then and there for making such a fool of myself. Before I could reply Ember strutted in the store and talked with sales guy. There conversation must have not have been that good because within seconds Ember returned with the boots in her hand._

" _I really don't have any money". I bit my lip and twirled my short blonde hair. Ember smirked and rapped her arm around my own._

" _Kitty hasn't anyone ever told you girls and money rule the world". She strutted to the next store while I put on my new black, high heeled boots._

After that Ember and I became the best of friends. I wasn't the loser Catherine Morris anymore, I was Kitty M. That girl who always wore the same black boots and red leather. I still wasn't a somebody not yet. Not until I met him.

I was waiting near the entrance of a club for Ember. She was late as always. Finnaly I spotted a pair of blue eyes and dark hair.

_Ember!" I called while waving my hand frantically._

_"There you are, I thought you weren't coming."_

_"I wouldn't miss this," she said while clutching her fake id and eying the line._

_"Do you really think this will work?" I asked while looking in my compact.. Another layer of lipstick and I clicked it shut. "I don't think I look eighteen."_

_"Of course this will work," She said while adjusting her hair . "All we have to do is act confident and the bouncer won't even care. My older sister does this all the time, trust me!"_

_"If my step-mom finds out I'm blaming this all on you," I sighed and followed Ember down the sidewalk and towards the door to the club where music pulsed loudly._

_She grinned at me and shook her head. "You'll be thanking me later. All the hot older guys hang out at clubs."_

_"Sure," I drew out, sounding pleased but unconvinced at the same time._

_Once we got to the door a brick-wall of a man stood in our way. The bouncer. The kind where sunglasses were standard and his bulging arms were crossed over his huge chest. He seemed to be staring down at Ember and I, probably wondering why two little girls were in front of him and not in the back of the line. I stared up at him uneasily._

_"Hey," Ember said confidently "I think we're on your list."_

_"Little kids don't make the list," He said gruffly. Cold._

_Ember didn't falter. "Really?" I giggled. "Could you look again?"_

_"Move along," The bouncer didn't budge. I "Now."_

_"Let's just go," I tugged on her elbow, sounding a bit defeated._

_"Come on," she said to him in a soft, low voice. "Can't you just let us in? We won't make any trouble."_

_Suddenly his meaty hand wrapped around her wrist and I gasped, dropping my fake Id in shock. _

"_Don't push it, kid," The bouncer murmured in an intimidating manner. "You're much too young to handle the trouble I'd give you. You're just some girl off the streets. You ain't special."_

"_Let her go," I snapped at him, my face drawn pensively as I yanked at his arm, trying to get him off her._

"_Jesus, Darrell," A slick voice said from behind us. The three of us turned to see a group of men walking past the line and heading towards us. One of them apparently the leader glanced at Ember and I. "Assaulting little girls? That can't be good for business."_

"_Hey Johny 13," The bouncer, Darrell, seemed almost sheepish but he didn't drop Em's wrist. "The boss didn't tell me you were coming tonight."_

"_Will that be a problem?" Johny 13 asked. He was a dirty blonde covered in black and white. His whole look screamed Danger and I wanted to see just how dangerous he'd be. I smiled in his direction and I could swear he was smirking back at me._

"_No, no, of course not," Darrell quickly reached with his free hand and unlatched the rope, allowing the group of men to pass through. I only watched Johny though._

"_Could you let me go?" Ember asked._

"_What?" He gave her a small leer that contrasted with his deadpanned tone. "I thought you were all big and brave."_

_Ember huffed. I looked around, maybe a cop would show up. Cops come to clubs right. But before I could find one a boy walked back out of the club. One of the ones that man Johny 13 had following him._

"_Johny 13 said to let her go," The boy told the bouncer in the most bored tone I'd ever heard. He didn't even spare us a glance._

"_Why?" Darrell didn't seem too sure of what to do._

_The boy narrowed his jade green eyes and even in the bad lighting of the darkened street the pure jade color shown bright. _

"_Because Johny 13 said so," The boy seemed mad that he had to deal with this. He was young so he probably wasn't too high up in the pecking order. The developing curve of his jaw and lanky form of his muscles told me that he was about my age, maybe a bit older. His hair, short and messy and blended well with the sky._

_With slight reluctance Darrell let go of Embers wrist. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the still open rope gate. The boy watched us closely as Ember sidled up to his side and smiled at him._

"_We're going in with you, right" Ember asked while putting on a flirty tone._

"_That was a close one," I told Ember as we sipped drinks that a few men had bought for us. "I thought for sure that bouncer was going to break your wrist."_

Ember looked down and shrugged.

"_It was worth it," she said plainly as she looked out at the club. In a far corner was part of the gang that had passed by earlier. That Johny 13 guy had disappeared, probably to go rob a bank or kill the governor. What killing the governor is hot. "That guy is gorgeous."_

_I rolled my eyes. I mean he was cute but he wasn't like Johny._

"_He looks dangerous," I commented wryly. Ofcoarse not as dangerous as Johny but_

"_Good," she grinned. "I wonder what his name is."_

"_Walker Sawyer," A boy said as he slid up to her side. Ember quickly smiled at him. Not wanting to be a third wheel I left them to there stalking of Mr. Walker and went to get another drink. _

"_Hey babyl" I felt a hand grab my thigh and suddenly wished I had stayed with Ember. A buff man pulled me to my lap and I wince as he placed kisses along my neck. Suddenly, a bottle hit the man knocking him unconcious and Johny 13 came into view._

"_Sorry man bad luck" he smirked while helping me up. I gazed into his eyes but he was far to busy laughing at the man to gaze into mine. After realizing how pathetic I must have looked I slowly walked back to Ember who currently had this mischevios look on her face._

"_You have that look in your eyes," I told her. "That one like you've just seen the messiah." _

"_Maybe I have," she smiled. "Mark my words, Kitty, Walker Sawyer will be mine." I rolled my eyes not doubting her one bit and began walking out the club with her. The breeze nipped my thighs as I put my hands in my skirts pocket. I felt something and pulled out a tattered piece of paper that read._

_Doll, call me 564 454 3245_

_-13_

Now I know what you guys are thinking Catherine your far too smart to call some dangerous guy, way older than you that you met in a club. Your right Catherine would be. Kitty not so much. I called Johny and schedule a date next Saturday.

_I made sure my family would be gone by the time Johny came. Its not that I was embarrassed of Johny I just didn't want to be embarresed in front of him._

_He pulled up in a black motercycyle with the number thirteen engraved on the side. I tugged at the hem of my skirt wondering was it appropriate to get on like this. In the end I decided screw appropriate and hitch a ride on._

_We didn't do anything fancy far from it to be exact. He didn't act like he only saw me but also acted as if I wasn't invisible. That's what I think I really liked about him. We drove alongside the country side and talked untill we stopped at a canyon. 'The' spot he liked to call it, he said finding it was the only time he ever felt lucky. I laughed at him and said he gets lucky all the time._

_He frowned and asked me when._

_I simply shrugged. "Well your taking me out"_

To me that was the day I truly became a somebody. I knew Johny had other girls before me, but those sluts weren't the ones he came crawling to when he lost his all his money in a bet, or when he got shot in the mouth and had to leave leadership to Walker. None of those girls knew anything about Johny, no like I did.

_Johny had been released from the hospital so the gang decided to through him a party. Unfortunately for him his jaw was still wonky and he couldn't eat any of the food we swiped._

"_What's wrong" I asked while rubbing his shoulders. He shuffled a bit, before reaching in his pocket and shoving whatever he had into my hand._

_A ring._

"_Is this-?_

"_Don't think too much of it I ain't marrying you or anything I just want to make sure you and everybody else know your mine". He raised his pierce eyebrow at my expression before rolling his eyes and putting the ring on my finger._

_Even though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to properly say thank you I still was pissed at Ember for dragging me away._

_What is it?" I asked. Ember made a quick, slicing motion with her hand . I rolled her eyes and continued in a more hushed tone. "Well, why did you pull me into this alley? It better be a good reason."_

"_I think that's her," Ember leaned out from where she was crouched behind a trash can so that she could point across the street. _

"_Who?" I squinted, looking to where she was pointing._

"_That Red right there," she said, her voice low. "I think that's the one Walker is seeing. Penelope or something like that."_

_I gave of a whistle and she elbowed me sharply. I giggled and shrugged. "Sorry," I laughed. "But that girl is pretty." I leaned back out for a second peek._

_No matter what Em said She was pretty. Her long red hair and heart shaped face made her seem diabolically innocent in a way. Very different from Embers honest mischief._

"_Wow," I sighed. "I wish my hair looked like that."_

_She sent me a cold look and I shrugged._

"_Don't worry," I laughed. "She won't last. Walker never stays with a girl for long. This one will be out of the picture soon and he'll be back to you."_

"_You think?" Ember asked._

"_Of course," I rolled my eyes. "Now come on, let's go. I have to get to work and so do you."_

Ember wasn't the same after that. You see I was wrong Walker did eventually come back to Ember but then he'd always leave for Spectra. After a while Ember and Walkers relationship (if you could even call it that) diminished. Ember was kicked out more frequently, and angrily stomped out more regularly. So when I didn't hear from her in a week I wasn't really surprised. She had stopped calling me long ago for little things like 'Walkers so confusing'. That's what Skulker's for.

"_It's been three weeks" I murmmed to Johny as he tried to comfort me. After the second week I had got a little worried. I called everyone who had ever had contact with Ember, but know one had seen her._

"_Havn't talk to Ember since she turned down my proposal, but I'll ask around" Skulker said. God I didn't even know he had propose to her. What kind of friend and I._

_Walker didn't look the least bit interested and blatantly ignored me whenever I brought up Ember's name._

_On Tuesday morning they found her body. It was a risk to go to the police. To ask have the very people who have Johnny on surveillance for help. But she was my best friend. Maggots chewed on her flesh what was left was charred and unrecognizable the DNA was a match. I didn't even bother asking Johny to pick me up. _

_It took Johny and hour to find me._

"_Damn Kitty you know I've been looking-_

"_She's dead". My mascara didn't taste at all how I thought it would. _

"_What are you-_

"_She's dead Embers dead and its all my fault". Hot tears trailed down my face to the canyon floor. Johny didn't say anything for a while. In some way I think he knew, through all my worriying and sniveling these past few weeks, Johnys been there, solum as ever. In any other situation he'd laugh it off and say some whitty line about bad luck. _

"_Lets go for a ride" he murmured while grabbing my scarf and helping me up._

_I yanked my arm away " I don't want to go for a ride"._

" _Come on Kitty it'll make you feel better". I reluctantly nodded while straddling his bike. He was wrong the ride wasn't making me feel any better. It was slopw making every thought I had louder._

" _Go faster". My eyes narrowed as Johny reach 80 mph, always a smartass isn't he. He wants me to be scared but I won't be. He reaches 100 mph and my eyes widen._

"_Johny slow down" I said after he goes over 100 mph._

"_No this is fun". He smirks as my hold tightens._

"_No its Not please stop"_

" _Then tell me you love me". Oh he can not be serious._

"_Fine I love you, Now slow down". I was practically screaming._

"_Nope give me a kiss and watch my shadow for one minute"_

"_Johny this isn't" I stated but stop when he increased the speed yet again. I kissed his neck imprinting him with my cherry red lipstick and watched his shadow._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Boom._

_We hit a rock. In the paper it said a truck or something to make it more dramatic. The headline was catchy Bad Luck Hit a School Bus. Turns out Johny knew from the minute I told him to speed up that his brake had given out. The paper made wrote it a little different though. Most of it was true. Johny was a part of the town scum crowd, so everybody wasn't really sad that he died. They didn't care that he was only 19 or that his girlfriend was only 15. The thought it was awfully romantic though. Bonny and Clyde. Gang Boy and his Biker chick. Going for a midnight stroll, the brake gives out due to pure bad luck and the boy's continues this charade to keep his girl from getting scared. He knew they were going to die so he asked for one last kiss and one last I love you. _

We have no idea what Nobody can do until Somebody dose it.

_**Okay so I know you most likely hated it becaused it was so rushed but I just had to write it. Thanks**_

**UltraRecycloVegetarian****. For giving me the idea I think I will countiue with Skulker and Maybe Walker even. But for now Thanks for reading and Review**

_**Oh and before I forget the last sceane where they died on the motorcycle is totally not mine. I tweaked it a bit to make it fit Kitty and Johny but the original is below.-**_

**A girl and guy were speeding over 100 mph on a motorcycle.  
Girl: Slow down. I'm scared.  
Guy: No this is fun.  
Girl: No its not. Please, it's too scary!  
Guy: Then tell me you love me.  
Girl: Fine, I love you. Slow down! Guy: Now give me a big hug. (Girl hugs him)  
Guy: Can you take my helmet off and put it on? It's bugging me.  
In the paper the next day: A motorcycle had crashed into a building because of brake failure. Two people were on the motorcycle, but only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized that his brakes broke, but he didn't want to let the girl know. Instead, he had her say she loved him, felt her hug one last time, then had her wear his helmet so she would live even though it meant he would die.**


End file.
